DESCRIPTION (adapted from the application): In recent years, Drs. Ball, Owsley and colleagues have shown that an objective measure of visual information processing called the Useful Field of View (UFOV) is an excellent predictor of crash involvement and non-crash involvement in older drivers with good sensitivity and specificity. In addition, it is also the case that UFOV performance can be enhanced through training. Given that an objective predictor of crash involvement has been identified, and given that performance on this measure can be remediated, a pressing question is whether enlargement of the UFOV transfers to improvement on specific driving outcome measures. Thus, the proposed study was designed to assess the effects of a visual attention training program on specific driving maneuvers both in an interactive driving simulator and in a state-of-the-art instrumented (ARGOS) vehicle. Other variables that will be examined include the relationship between specific maneuvers (measured in the simulator and the ARGOS vehicle) and state recorded crash involvement and moving violations. Additionally, the relationship between driving performance in a simulator and the ARGOS vehicle will be examined. Finally, the ability of visual, motor, and cognitive assessments to predict performance in the simulator and ARGOS vehicle will be evaluated.